Feux d'artifices
by Clewilan
Summary: Parce qu'ils font des étincelles depuis longtemps déjà. /Recueil.
1. A song for our fathers

_FullMetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Les chansons utilisées dans mes titres et comme bande-son pour chaque texte appartiennent au groupe Explosions in the Sky. D'où une partielle explication du titre de ce recueil, le pluriel du mot "artifice" étant volontaire - parce qu'un jour, Roy et Riza n'auront plus besoin de jouer la comédie._

_Et je ne remercierai jamais assez ma relectrice, trésor de patience._

* * *

><p>A song for our fathers<p>

* * *

><p>- Le Fullmetal n'a jamais fait l'effort de venir, alors je pense que vous me pardonnerez mon absence pour cette fois.<p>

Regard et sourire polis dénotaient pourtant une certaine fermeté, de celle qui laissait entendre que la réponse était définitive et que rien ne les ferait changer d'avis. (Car même si elle avait également reçu la traditionnelle invitation, elle était trop habituée à le suivre pour contester cette décision décrétée commune. Elle le ferait sûrement, juste pour se moquer, mais il fallait reconnaître que l'idée de ne pas assister à d'interminables discours - de devoir en écrire un, également - et autres célébrations d'intérêt très variable la tentait assez.)

- Néanmoins, vu tout le trajet que vous avez accompli pour nous rejoindre dans notre région reculée, permettez-moi de vous offrir de quoi boire ou manger.

Elle pouvait jurer qu'il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil car elle avait vu arriver de loin les deux émissaires: si l'un semblait avoir de l'expérience, l'autre était une rouquine qui devait à peine être majeure et n'être venue que se renseigner sur la véracité des rumeurs. En entendant les gloussements de la péronnelle, Riza leva les yeux au ciel et conclut qu'on répèterait toujours autant à Central que, même trois fois grand-père, Roy Mustang était toujours aussi beau gosse.

Aussi décida-t-elle de rappeler sa présence et alla s'adosser contre un mur de l'entrée avec un sourire beaucoup moins avenant que celui de son conjoint. Lequel fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et se contenta d'exprimer ses regrets quand la demoiselle qui se voyait déjà dans le manoir bafouilla qu'ils avaient de la route et feraient mieux de partir de suite.

- Tu es assez terrible dans ton genre, tu sais ?

Riza haussa les épaules, d'un air parfaitement innocent.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Par contre, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta mention de notre "région reculée". Si le manoir est toujours aussi difficilement accessible, je croyais que c'était parce qu'il y avait une raison.

- J'ai tenté de réparer cette terrible omission des ingénieurs, mais figure-toi que les formulaires sont restés introuvables.

Roy semblait véritablement désolé et, comme à chaque fois, elle comprenait pourquoi tant de gens tombaient dans le panneau. (Mais, quand même, il fallait être idiot pour ne pas remarquer que, étrange hasard, seuls quelques endroits très ciblés n'avaient pas profité des nombreuses campagnes de développement des transports. Pour ne pas citer le manoir ou Resembool.)

- Et ce pendant des années ?

- Ils devaient être très bien cachés.

.:.

Avec le printemps qui arrivait, le ciel se dégageait petit à petit, et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il suffisait de lever la tête pour observer les étoiles: si les enfants installaient chaque soir leur télescope au grenier ou dans le jardin, Roy, lui, se posait directement sur le toit.

- On ne devrait pas être là.

- Ca fait combien de décennies que tu me le mentionnes et que nous n'en avons rien à faire?

Elle ne put retenir un rire, écho de discrètes échappées nocturnes dont la première, de trop nombreuses années plus tôt, s'était terminée en un repli stratégique à cause du déluge qui les avait surpris avant minuit. Mais Riza retrouva son sérieux avant que son compagnon ne croie avoir parfaitement détourné la conversation.

- Il n'empêche que nous avons sans doute passé l'âge.

Roy balaya l'objection d'un geste.

- Il nous reste de bon réflexes. Rappelle-toi, je claque des mains, et hop, je peux même réparer le toit en cours de route.

Il lorgnait sur deux tuiles en équilibre précaire pour ignorer le regard dubitatif de Riza, mais reporta brusquement son attention sur le jardin.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un.

Son murmure eut l'effet escompté : le revolver de Riza sortit avec naturel et rapidité d'une cachette que Roy, malgré toutes ces années, n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver - il suspectait des poches secrètes. Ou peut-être des doubles fonds ?

- Je ne vois personne.

Un bref instant, Roy s'imagina répliquer que ça semblait normal puisqu'il faisait nuit, mais le nom de jeune fille de Riza n'était pas Hawkeye pour rien.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a que des arbres, ceux du genre inoffensif.

Elle eut un regard noir mêlant un "je te déteste quand tu fais ce genre de choses" et "souviens-toi de tes aventures avec la balançoire".

- Je voulais juste te prouver que tu as toujours de splendides réflexes et que par conséquent nous ne risquons rien, ma chère.

- Ca aurait pu être ta nouvelle admiratrice de ce midi.

- La perte n'aurait pas été grande ?

- Belle tentative.

- Tu dois quand même être la seule grand-mère à posséder une arme continuellement à portée de main.

Riza songea un instant à Winry et sa clé à molette, mais Edward n'était pas là pour témoigner de la dangerosité de ces dernières.

- Abigail et Eliane sont ravies de pouvoir s'entraîner ici, tu sais ? Elles vont se demander pourquoi on ne va pas à l'anniversaire.

- Elles seront surtout contentes de ne pas avoir à s'exhiber et se faire pincer les joues, répliqua Roy avec une indignation qui laissait supposer qu'il avait eu le droit au même traitement - Chris avait toujours eu des amis étranges, pourtant il n'avait jamais pu le lui reprocher.

- Nous ne les avons jam-

- Je sais, Riza. C'est juste que non seulement il n'y a plus besoin de nous à Central, mais qu'il faut aussi qu'ils le réalisent - et le fait qu'on ne vienne pas pourra sans doute aider. Se rappeler de ce que _nous _avons fait, c'est formidable. Cependant il y a des leçons à en tirer, et c'est la démocratie qu'ils doivent fêter, pas nous. Enfin, si un jour ils décident d'écrire une chanson pour conter nos exploits, quelque chose d'un peu glorieux, tu vois, pour se rappeler qu'Amestris n'a pas que fait la guerre depuis sa création, mais qu'il y a eu des gens biens, aussi, ce serait plutôt chouette.

Et il se mit à fredonner. Grâce à sa longue expérience, Riza parvint à dissimuler son sourire.

- Quelque chose qui parlerait du grand Roy Mustang, l'homme amoureux des mini-jupes et impuissant sous la pluie?

- Ce n'est pas le genre de détails dont j'aimerais qu'on se rappelle. Mais avoue que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir un couplet.

- Je me suis contentée des chansons pour la fête des mères, merci, je n'ai pas besoin que les générations futures chantent une version déformée des mérites de leurs aïeux sans savoir vraiment ce qui était en jeu. Ni ce qu'on a traversé.

Elle s'était levée et repartait par le fenêtre du grenier quand il finit par répondre.

- Si l'on avait pu instaurer une prescription sur ce genre de choses, je l'aurais fait.

Avec un sourire, elle le cita:

- Je sais, Roy. Même si elle n'aurait pas été nécessaire.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, il lui promit qu'il lui écrirait malgré tout son couplet. Elle se contenta de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui affirmant qu'il ferait mieux de dormir au lieu de raconter des âneries.


	2. Snow and lights

_Pour la meilleure des bêta, as usual._

* * *

><p>Snow and lights<p>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient partis deux jours avant la délégation en route pour Briggs, l'un écoeuré par ces voyages en compagnie d'ambitieux prêts à tout pour une part de gloire dans les négociations - quelles qu'elles soient : ici avec Drachma, mais il y avait eu droit pour Ishval, Xing, et les autres, y compris le marché d'East City-, l'autre ravie de conditions de sécurité enfin décentes loin de ces incessants gêneurs piaillant à longueur de journée. Dans des motivations plus avouables, ils comptaient aussi rendre visite à Falman - Armstrong était déjà suffisamment excédée de recevoir "des incompétents de Central", sans compter "Mustang, le roi des casse-pieds", aussi ne prenaient-ils pas le risque de se signaler avant la date prévue - et, pourquoi pas, prendre du temps pour eux. Une perspective toujours envisagée mais jamais concrétisée: profiter de la compagnie de l'autre, dans un silence apaisé et d'autant plus agréable, était devenu un luxe survenant trop rarement.<p>

La force de l'habitude les fit s'asseoir aux places qui étaient les leurs depuis des années - il avait fallu du temps pour parvenir la bonne combinaison, Riza trouvant à chaque fois quelque chose à redire sur le fait que tel ou tel emplacement n'offrait pas assez de protection face à une attaque surprise encore jamais survenue - mais ce n'est qu'à l'installation tonitruante d'une famille nombreuse dans leur compartiment qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils auraient pu pour une fois choisir des sièges voisins. Un sourire fut échangé tandis que l'espace sonore était rapidement envahi, et intercepté par la matrone qui séparait ses jumeaux agités. Ils en furent quittes pour un regard suspicieux mais firent comme si de rien n'était - Roy captant l'attention des enfants après avoir montré une transmutation à l'aînée qui s'intéressait à l'alchimie, Riza se faisant comme toujours oublier - en continuant cependant leur conversation muette.

Une économie de mots qui s'accordait avec le paysage, lequel s'annonçait de plus en plus sobre à mesure de leur avancée vers le nord; mais ce furent les premières averses de neige, ajoutées au perpétuel balancement du train qui loin de ralentir continuait de les bercer avec autant d'entrain, qui rendirent leur silence d'autant plus confortable. Le temps élastique jouait avec ses paradoxes: il s'étirait et s'allongeait alors que les gares semblaient s'égrener rapidement, mais il finit surtout par avoir raison des enfants - et de Roy - l'espace d'une sieste trop courte, interrompue par un contrôleur qui fronça les sourcils en croyant reconnaître ces deux passagers près de la fenêtre. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une erreur - que feraient deux gradés en civil dans un train pour le nord, si loin de la capitale ?, lui souffla-t-on, elle en ne levant pas les yeux de ce livre qu'elle avait cru pouvoir terminer après le Jour Promis, lui en prétendant comme il le faisait si bien une totale innocence.

.:.

Leur arrivée les ramena à une réalité nettement moins chaleureuse que le panneau souhaitant la bienvenue aux voyageurs, et Roy découvrit ainsi que les rumeurs concernant la température de la région étaient terriblement vraies; mais son juron se perdit dans la neige et ne trouva pas plus d'écho auprès de Riza, qui haussa les épaules.

- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser dehors, dit-elle seulement, dans un calme parfait qui ne cesserait jamais d'étonner son compagnon.

Elle était déjà sur le parvis de la gare pour chercher Falman, mais Roy s'accorda une minute - pour pester contre ceux qui avait eu l'idée splendide de décréter que la rencontre avec Drachma se ferait en terrain neutre, c'est-à-dire dans la petite zone entre les frontières, autrement dit, en plein milieu de rien, à part la neige - avant de la rejoindre. Il commençait déjà à faire nuit, et comme les bâtiments lui semblaient tous similaires dans leur uniforme manteau blanc, il décida de remettre sa visite de North City à plus tard - si possible le lendemain, après une grasse matinée, plusieurs repas chauds, et quelques couches de vêtements supplémentaires. Ne restait à inspecter que cette statue équestre, au centre de la place étrangement ouverte à tous vents, et à laquelle il ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil; Riza le suivit de loin sans une protestation, elle qui espérait pourtant leur trouver un endroit un peu plus abrité pour attendre: deux réflexes ancrés en elle depuis de très nombreuses années maintenant, et qui ne risquaient pas de disparaître de sitôt.

La statue n'avait pas grand chose pour elle, si ce n'était une vraisemblable résistance à tous les temps puisque des années sous le récurrent blizzard ne semblaient pas avoir érodé le travail du sculpteur - du moins Roy l'espérait-il, car le général dont on faisait l'éloge devait sinon avoir eu certains problèmes d'image publique au vu de la longueur probable de son nez.

- Le cheval a la patte antérieure levée, ce qui veut dire que le cavalier est mort de ses blessures, déclara tranquillement Falman sur la droite de l'ancien colonel.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, mais son ancien subordonné fit comme si de rien n'était et Roy ne put qu'apprécier cette délicatesse.

- C'est tout ce que l'on vous apprend à Briggs ? questionna-t-il innocemment, dans une tentative peu subtile pour proposer à Falman de rentrer avec eux.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire qui s'élargit quand la désormais capitaine Hawkeye les rejoignit, lui interdisant d'un geste de la main un salut formel à son attention - au profit d'une brève étreinte pendant laquelle Roy regarda ailleurs.

- La valeur d'une connaissance est toute relative - je doute qu'on ait besoin de savoir quel carburant utiliser en fonction de la température, à Central, mais ici la notion devient rapidement vitale, répondit Falman, en prétendant toujours ne pas être rentré dans la partie.

Riza tourna la tête pour qu'ils ne la voient pas lever les yeux au ciel, mais Roy, reconnaissant sa défaite, serrait la main de Falman, plein d'estime au coin des prunelles.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment on peut volontairement décider de rester dans le coin, mais j'aurais au moins tenté ma chance. Maintenant, que diriez-vous de nous déplacer vers des horizons plus chaleureux ?

- Le grand Flame Alchemist aurait-il également des difficultés quand il neige ? commenta Riza avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix alors qu'elle replaçait son écharpe avec trop de soin pour être honnête.

Roy enfonça le nez dans la sienne avec un vague grommellement; Falman qui les observait ne fit pourtant aucune remarque - il en parlerait néanmoins aux autres, afin de savoir si eux aussi avaient noté les subtils mais prévisibles changements entre les deux gradés.

Évitant avec soin le quartier général, il les conduisit d'un pas assuré vers l'ouest, une partie de la ville un peu moins exposée aux vents, croisant plus que gens que Roy n'aurait cru par ce froid et les saluant tous avec un mot pour chacun. Falman s'excusa quand ils finirent par rejoindre une rue résidentielle nettement moins fréquentée, mais ses compagnons lui assurèrent qu'il n'en avait pas le moins du monde besoin, bien au contraire - s'il leur était resté des questions sur la justesse de sa décision de conserver son poste à Briggs, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Un soulagement pour Roy qui oubliait cependant qu'après des années à travailler avec lui, ses hommes (et femme) lisaient en lui nettement plus facilement qu'il ne se laissait croire.

Avec le seul bruit de leurs pas dans la neige peu déblayée dans les environs pour les accompagner, ils discutèrent jusqu'à leur arrivée devant un pavillon qui, s'il était loin d'être le plus grand de l'allée, était une confortable amélioration comparée aux dortoirs de l'armée que Falman occupait, déclarait celui-ci alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le seuil. Il lança un regarda interrogateur à Riza, qui s'était arrêtée un instant en retrait dans le minuscule jardin précédant la maison, ses yeux tournés vers une fenêtre, mais le froncement de sourcils du capitaine s'était rapidement transformé en un lumineux sourire de connivence auquel Roy ne put, pour une fois, donner d'explication.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant le salon et en découvrant celle qui se levait pour les accueillir qu'il comprit que Falman partageait désormais les étagères de ses bibliothèques. Et, conclut l'alchimiste lorsqu'une fois présentée Sophia se plaignit du froid des lèvres de leur compagnon avec une espièglerie pleine de promesses dans la voix, elle n'était pas qu'une colocataire.

- Havoc sait ? articula silencieusement Roy, n'osant imaginer la réaction de celui qui jouait toujours au chat et à la souris avec une certaine Rebecca - les rôles tenus par chacun étant une évidence pour tout le monde depuis longtemps, à part peut-être pour les principaux intéressés.

Le sourire de Falman fut une réponse suffisante et Roy secoua la tête, en partie amusé, en partie soulagé de voir ses camarades se créer des attaches loin de son projet qui, il en restait persuadé, les avait trop monopolisés - il aurait posé la question, il aurait su qu'il n'en était rien, mais il se sentait encore trop responsable des blessures que tous avaient subi pour en parler à coeur reposé.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par Riza qui déposa assiettes et verres dans les mains des deux hommes avant de retourner aider Sophia qui, elle aussi rentrée tard, s'excusait de ne rien avoir préparé - on lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour le moins du monde - tandis que les deux envoyés d'East City se demandaient à quand remontait la dernière fois où ils avaient réellement pris du temps pour un vrai repas, en dehors de ces fastidieuses cérémonies officielles.

Tandis que Falman mettait à cuire le dîner, Sophia expliqua qu'elle était traductrice et que, si elle travaillait surtout sur la retranscription de contes populaires dans toute la zone frontalière - en particulier l'histoire, assez étrange, d'une femme qui avait vécu un mois avec des ours -, elle réalisait de ponctuelles missions pour Drachma et Amestris.

- Et _on_ ne vous a pas accusés de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? demanda Roy sans avoir besoin de préciser de qui il parlait.

- Je ne sais si nous parlons du même type de fraternisation, répondit Sophia en glissant un regard vers Riza, laquelle décida de finir son verre pour se donner une contenance, mais celle-ci ne regarde que nous et, au final, ce sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. A long terme, bien sûr, parce que Vato a beau avoir appris tout le vocabulaire disponible à Drachma, son accent reste toujours aussi prononcé, pour ne pas dire désastreux.

Le rire de la traductrice couvrit les protestations du concerné qui ramena la conversation vers des eaux moins troubles.

.:.

- C'était vraiment une agréable soirée, et cela fait du bien de voir au moins l'un d'entre nous installé.

Elle se sentait véritablement relaxée d'avoir goûté à un peu de calme dans leurs vies parfois trop tumultueuses, sans avoir eu à se préoccuper de surveiller ses mots ou les gestes des autres, et Roy pouvait le sentir à la façon dont même les muscles de sa compagne étaient détendus alors qu'elle avait accepté le bras qu'il lui présentait.

- Pardon de n'avoir à offrir qu'une chambre d'hôtel, ce soir.

Si elle ne commenta pas la réservation unique, parce que c'était un fait depuis quelques mois maintenant, elle désespérait parfois de lui faire comprendre que leur situation lui convenait parfaitement, sans compter qu'au vu de ce qu'ils avaient traversé, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

- Ce qui sera parfait, répondit pour le moment Riza, parce qu'une route enneigée au milieu de la nuit n'était pas forcément le meilleur environnement pour avoir cette discussion.

Roy faisait cependant une moue montrant son peu de conviction, alors elle resserra sa prise sur son bras pour se rapprocher et lui jurer en un murmure qu'elle ne regrettait définitivement rien.

- Un jour nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous contenter de chambres d'emprunt, s'obstina-t-il, parce que son incapacité à ne pas réussir à lui offrir plus le contrariait au plus haut point.

Elle soupira, mais lui remettrait les idées en places le lendemain seulement car, comme elle lui fit remarquer, il était tard et ils n'auraient pas dû laisser Falman remplir autant leurs verres. Roy n'accepta la trêve que lorsqu'il tournèrent au carrefour suivant et qu'il put lui démontrer avec un grand sourire qu'il n'était pas ivre car il venait de trouver l'hôtel.

Il perdit de sa superbe quand Riza s'attarda à l'accueil pour appeler rapidement leur collègue afin de lui assurer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus et de le remercier une nouvelle fois pour le dîner; et il ne sortit de son mutisme qu'une fois dans leur chambre, pour songer à voix haute qu'ils devraient revenir. Riza acquiesça tout en pliant ses vêtements, bien qu'il était prévu depuis longtemps qu'ils n'auraient probablement plus de congés avant un moment - un prix néanmoins faible pour ce qu'ils comptaient réaliser.

Il lui promit qu'ils auraient un jour tout le loisir pour avoir du temps à eux, et si elle lui assura en se glissant sous les couvertures qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien jusqu'à présent, elle ne déclina pas la proposition.


End file.
